


"Miy first time"

by orphan_account



Series: 250 Shades Of Newtmas [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Newtmas Smut, Top!Thomas, bottom!Newt, request, tst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5909107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should do one where they're in the head quarters after escaping the Maze and Thomas starts to act all soppy and weird around newt. So after this newt takes him to like a storage cupboard or something and demands answers. Then things can get Newtmas style" -MockingjayRunner</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Miy first time"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little rusty at smut writing now. I will only be taking about two requests a week.

Once Thomas was all cleaned he tried to look for Minho to try decide what was going to happen next. He felt a pair of hands wrap around his shoulders. He was turned around to find Newt staring at him. Thomas instantly felt himself blushing and smiling. "We need to bloody talk." Newt said. Thomas smiled even more when he heard the blond's accent. They found an empty room which was more like a closet than room. 'Well this is a little cramped.' Thomas thought excitedly, Meant that he would be . "Stop that," Newt hissed after making sure that the door was locked. Newt tried moving around and he accidentally rubbed against Thomas's crotch. Thomas tried to stifle his moan but was unsuccessful. "I told you to bloody stop that." Newt hissed once more. "Stop what?" Thomas asked, even though he clearly knew what the blonde meant. "Don't act stupid, Tommy." "I'm not." "Oh so you think I don't see you making goo goo eyes at me? Or that you smile or blush when you see me?" Newt said in a loud whisper. "I could've been looking at Teresa." Thomas lied. "Teresa wasn't here when you just moaned." Thomas started stuttering incoherent thoughts knowing that there was no way he could lie himself out of this situation. He shut his mouth. For the most awkward 30 seconds of Thomas's life (that he could remember) Newt just stared in his eyes. It was so awkward that Thomas didn't even notice when Newt had slowly inched closer to him. He was brought back to reality when Newt put his hand on his inner thigh. "You like me don't you Tommy? Huh?" Newt whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Thomas was silent. Newt's slender fingers brushed past Thomas's crotch. He grabbed the buttons of Thomas's pants and started undoing them. That's when Thomas reacted. He grabbed Newt's arms away from him and pinned him against the wall. They looked at each for a mere couple of seconds before Thomas pressed his lips against Newt's. His lips were chapped but at the same time so soft against his own lips. He let Newt's arms down and pressed the older boys face closer to his. They pulled away and Thomas could only hear his soft panting in the room. Quickly Thomas put his hand down towards Newt's pants and started pushing his pants down. He couldn't really see in the room but he felt Newt Trying to kick of his pants away. After Newt's pants were completely off, Thomas started taking of his own. He felt Newt's slender hand stop him. "What' wrong? You don't want to do this?" Thomas asked confused. "Shut up Tommy," Newt said. He felt Newt's fingers replaced his own. He felt the material of his pants slide down his legs and stop at his ankles. Somehow he didn't have any shoes on. He felt the last layer going down and his erection hit the cold air. Which didn't help much with his already hard dick. He felt Newt's mouth wrap around his member. He tried to hold in the moan but couldn't. He had to let out a little bit of noise. The noises probably encouraged Newt because he started going faster. Thomas let out small whimpers. This boy would be the death of him. After a while he felt Newt's mouth off him. "We don't want you to come to early, do we?" He heard the Brit's voice ask. Thomas let out a feeble no. "Is there any lube in here?" Thomas asked, He was glad that it was dark so Newt couldn't see him blushing. "Well there is a bathroom next to here so I guess there should be extra supplies in here-aha! Here take some and rub on your bloody fingers." Thomas stuck out his hand and he felt something wet squirt on his hand. "Wait." He heard Newt say. He felt Newt slide his hand under his shirt and then take of his own. They were both naked and in front of each other. So close. "Do you want me to guide you?" "Yes" "Here just out your finger between my legs, I'll spread them out a little. Just put your fingers in now," Newt said and then let out a little moan as Thomas pressed his index finger against his entrance. He slowly started pushing it in. Thomas was inside of him. Well not Thomas just his finger. He waited a moment for Newt to adjust to his finger. He felt the tight warm flesh clench around his finger as he slowly moved it around. Newt let out small whimpers and moans as Thomas made him feel pleasure he'd never felt before. It was pure bliss. It wasn't long till Newt ordered him to add another finger. Newt was now moanign Thomas' name repeatedly. It turned on the brunette even more. "Yes, Tommy yes," Newt said softly. Then Thomas felt something and pressed his fingers against when he saw that it made Newt moan faster. Newt had his eyes closed and was glad that Thomas couldn't see him. He was sweaty mess already and wouldn't be able to keep on going if Thomas kept on going. "Stop Tommy," Newt said. He felt Thomas's fingers remove from inside him. "Did I hurt you?" Thomas asked worriedly. "What? No! I just wouldn't be able to last if you kept on going. . ." "Just keep on going but with your dick this time." Newt said. Thomas aligned himself to Newt's entrance and slowly started pushing into the tight space. "God your so tight," Thomas said. He kept pushing till he was fully into Newt. Newt was letting full moans out now. "Bloody move." Thomas, who was behind Newt started moving slowly. He liked the way the flesh felt around his cock. It was such an unbearable feeling of pleasure. He started moving faster encouraged by the moans spillign out of Newt's mouth. He felt the familiar warmth of arousal pooling at his belly and knew that he was bout to come. He increase his speed and he could tell the other boy was bout to come too. "Tommy I'm about to come!" Newt said. Seconds later they were both moaning riding out their orgasms. Thomas slowly emptied himself from Newt and his breathign was ragged and uneven. "How'd you know how to do all that?" Thomas asked once he caught his breath. "I don't know. I was probably gay before I went into the maze." "That was my first time." "I'm sorry," Newt apologized. "Don't be, I liked it."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos, comments, and please no more requests. Kisses! I'm taking a break from Newtmas writing. I will still update this but very SLOW. My other stories will be discontinued. I am working on a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir fanfic. So that is pretty much all I needed to say/write.  
> Oh yeah I might be doing some gay oneshots every once in a while and that's all. MORE KISSES!


End file.
